Children of Divinity
The Children of Divinity A Gestalt campaign based on History's own Mythology. The prominent Mythology of the regions of Earth will be explored by 3 Greek Heroes. The Heroes . The Greek area will focus around the 12 major gods (Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Hephæstus, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite and Hermes) so we can limit the numbers of religions and interactions from the gods. This does not prohibit the interaction of the other gods but their will be no devotion directly tied to the "lesser gods." Also there is the possibility for someone to not know who their parent was. Just a thought. The campaign will start in the city of Athens and will take place during the height of greek culture. There will be no direct corrolation to the historical timeline as there may be people present that may have lived hundreds of years apart. Day 1: The PCs have recently graduated from University. They intend to begin their "Heroes Training" with Chiron. Chiron lives near Mt. Olympus hundreds of miles away. The PCs decide that they must find a way to finance the trip. They investigate a general "job posting board" and come across a cryptic plea for help. It is basically a missing persons notice. The PCs meet with the author of the post. She is a beautiful woman named....um....sweet tits, I think. Anyhow, she seems to have a strange effect on people. It seems she can completely escape the general populaces notices if she wishes to. Anyways, she informs us that a friend of hers has recently gone missing. Her friend ran afoul of some people near Athens and either turned himself into a bull or was forcibly turned into a bull. The reports are sketchy. Several people have heard about this occurence, made more notable by the fact that the Bull is apparently of epic size, but few actually saw anything. The PCs begin investigating the farms. They come across a farmer who claims that the bull wandered onto his farm a few days ago, but disappeared again. Tracks seem to confirm this. Lox attempted to follow the tracks but lost the trail when it merged onto a road. The direction of the tracks seemed to indicate that the bull was being led towards the port area of Athens. The PCs go to the port area and begin inquiries with the harbor master concerning the transport of any live stock. The harbor master offers no insight, nor does sneaking about onto ships. However, one dock worker claims to have seen the beast and been accosted by the men retaining it. The PCs change tactics and begin looking into recently rented storage spaces. They then try to impersonate the owners of the storage buildings and force "walk throughs". One of the properties shows evidence of recent structural damage and the current resident seems quite edgy with the prospect of visitors and walk throughs. Soulstus stays at this property, surrepticiously watching, as the other PCs continue the investigation at other storage facilities. A bit later, Soultstus tracks down the other two PCs and informs them that as soon as the party left the suspicious unit, a massive, closed wagon was backed up to the back door and was then laden with something heavy. The PCs rush to catch up with the Wagon. At this point, the wagon is being pulled by 2 horses and tended to by 5 men (one of them mounted). Lox attempts to bluff the men by claiming that housing livestock is forbidden in one of his storage units and that the beast must be taken to the court house as evidence. The men balk at this, so Lox changed his approached and subtly insinuated that he could be bribed out of pressing charges. This sent the mounted guard out to collect funds. Once he was out of hearing and visual range, the PCs attacked the 4 remaining guards. Using non lethal tactics (for the most part), the guards were subdued. Questioning the guards revealed very little. Lox discovered a magic collar on the Massive Bull, but was unable to remove it. The guards informed the PCs that the collar's function was to pacify the bull, and that they thought the mounted rider who had left was in possession of the key. The PCs tie up the guards, stash them in the wagon, steal the horses, and take the bull back to the City to "sweet tits". Sweet tits wis distressed by the collar and indicates that we need to find a way to remove it. She also reveals that the Bull is Zeus himself, leading us to believe that she is actually Athena. The PCs travel to the farm that the guards had been taking the Bull to before being intercepted. Once there it is clear that the Titan's Revenge (or some-such name; the group of guards who seem to be responsible for the transformation and theft of Zeus) have left. Soulstus finds a secret passage in the cellar which leads away from the city. Once again the Titan's Revenge must be excellent at hiding their trail, since Lox, the expert ranger and woodsman is unable to follow the trail. The PCs head back to the city and wallow away in a bar full of lesbians (being a lesbo bar is the only reasonable explanation for Lox's lack of success with the ladies there). Xanthus meets a doomsayer claiming that the end is nigh for the Titans. Given the nature of the stolen beast, his doomsaying is a bit too knowledgable. Xanthus questions him, and learns that there is a retreat for true believers. The PCs head to this make shift retreat and tool about. Xanthus meets with the leadership there, but as a group they learn very little. Thats when a familiar face shows up. The rider who had left to get bribe money. The PCs lay lwo and wait until night fall. Under cover of darkness they slip into the man's hut. Once there they beat him on the head until he stops struggling. Then they carry him out into the forest. Once safely away from the little village, the PCs begin questioning him. Lox seems to threaten torture, but as of yet, hasn't removed anybody's toes. Either way, the man says that he no longer has the key, and that it is in the Church (where Xanthus had his interview with the Leaders of the sect). The PCs then travel back to the village and sneak into the church. and thats where we stopped for the night. Category:Groups Category:Children of Divinity